


A Resourceful Woman

by Joxie



Series: Past Present [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Bucky Isn’t A Fool, Closeted Characters, Homophobia, M/M, Peggy Isn’t A Saint, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post Captain America : The First Avenger, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Peggy isn’t a saint and Bucky doesn’t really have a choice in the matter.





	1. A Resourceful Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from the films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Peggy watched them, it wasn’t obvious but she could see the signs. The touches that lingered a moment too long or the smile that was a little to intimate. Boys forced into manhood quickly and without thought for the consequences. Boys suffering from first love and that love against the laws of both god and country.

War is wonderful in that it blunts people’s prejudices to such unusual unnatural relationships. Making a queers blood as red as any other man's and just as easy to spill for the right cause. It helps that Rogers really believes he is on the side of right and where he goes Barnes is sure to follow.

Both have a talent for death disguised by their boyish grins and let’s get the job done attitudes. They are needed and that makes nothing else matter for now. So if there are bruises on pale wrists they go unremarked and if Barnes sometimes limps. Well the training is hard and war is hell. 

Peggy makes it her business to corner Barnes in a dusty empty office. He is nervous under her clear sharp gaze and her deceptively soft voice makes him flinch. He listens silently as she explains what is going to happen.

How she is going to help them, how they are going to protect Rogers from the evil that is gossip. She doesn’t care what they do in dark corners but in the light of day everyone is going to know that Captain America belongs to her. Barnes reluctantly agrees, she leaves it to him to convince Rogers of the need to cover their tracks.

That is how their great romance is born, how Rogers gains a girlfriend and Barnes is reduced to just another brother in arms. To be swallowed by history, one of the faceless many.

While being Captain America’s one true love becomes part of her job. A job that though she doesn’t know it yet, will be a springboard to the rest of her life and a career that will be the making of her. All thanks to two dead men and a womanising genius. Useful tools for a resourceful woman.

 

29/9/16 – 30/9/16


	2. A Patient Man

Her hand doesn’t move it simply rests on the bed sheet. While her eyes remained closed and her breathing gentle and unhurried. He wants to scream she would be the only one left to him. That was his kind of luck, fate fucking with him once again.

Meanwhile he patiently waits for her to wake, staring into space lost in memories of a bygone war. When life was cheap and a sharp edged woman had held his world in her hands. As if it were unloved toy she could destroy at any given moment. If he dared to break character or refused to play his part.

A nurse arrives to check on her sleeping patient and smiles at him asking if he would like coffee. He returns her smile and shakes his head watching as she leaves again.

He leans forward and takes hold of the unmoving hand, it feels fragile and dry in his grasp. Finally her eyelids flutter and she licks her lips. A different kind of stillness comes over her as she recognizes the man holding her hand and sitting so near.

“No” she gasps out.

“Yes sweetheart” he confirms smiling with a blandness that is startling. 

“It’s not possible you’re dead” her tone is shocked and unsteady.

“Yet here I am” his smile now showing teeth.

“You’re dead” she repeats.

He shrugs “Why wouldn’t I come back for my best girl?” Each word cuts through the air.

There is silence and she looks confused and tries to pull her hand free from his. He doesn’t let her and kisses it. Tremors pass through her weak thin body, tears run down her cheeks and he gathered her up into his arms.

Lips close to her ear he whispers “Don’t cry sweetheart I’m with you until the end of the line, death or madness whichever comes first.”

She twitches in his hold and whimpers “I’m going to visit you often” it comes out as a threat rather than a promise.

“I’m sorry” she whispers “I’m sorry.”

But it’s far too little and it’s much too late, her words mean nothing to him. All he wants is to witness her decline and warm himself with her fear and confusion. As she disappears bit by bit and memory by memory. Until she is nothing more than meaningless flesh and bone. With nothing to say and no way to say it.

 

 

10/8/18


End file.
